poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All Stars 2: Smoke Strikes Back
Cartoon All Stars 2: Smoke Strikes Back is a 2016 American animated drug-abuse prevention television sequel starring many of the popular characters Plot Characters Main Cast: #Michael (Corey's 34 year old Brother) #Corey (Michael's 18 year old Sister) #Francine (Michael and Corey's Mom) #Roger (Michael and Corey's Dad) New Cast #Ryo (Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's 23 year old Brother, who is doing drugs) #Lucina (Ryo, Tommy and Jessie's 16 year old Sister) #Tommy (Ryo, Lucina and Jessie's 13 year old Brother) #Jessie (Ryo, Lucina and Tommy's 8 year old Sister) #Abby Toby & Connor (Corey's Friends) #Caitlin (Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Mom) #Charlie (Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Dad) #Deandra (Caitlin's Mom and Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Grandma) #Robert (Caitlin's Dad and Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Grandpa) Cartoon All Stars Veterans: #ALF: The Animated Series - ALF #Alvin and the Chipmunks - Alvin, Simon and Theodore #Quack Pack - Huey, Dewey, and Louie #Garfield and Friends - Garfield #The Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck #The Muppets - Kermit, Miss Piggy and Gonzo #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger #The Real Ghostbusters - Slimer #The Smurfs - Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf and Hefty Smurf #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo Newcomers: #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo - Shaggy Rogers, Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo #Spongebob Squarepants - Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy #Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy - Eddy, Double-D and Ed #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure - Joy, Aranea and Nellie #Barney and Friends - Barney, B.J and Baby Bop #Sonic Boom - Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose and Sticks the Jungle Badger #Walt Disney - Donald Duck and Goofy #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer and Spike #The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald - Ronald McDonald and Sundae #The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth - Timmy the Tooth and Brushbrush #Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Master Shake, Frylock and Meatwad #Back To The Future - Marty McFly and Doc Emmett Brown #Imagination Movers - Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott #Disney's Tinker Bell - Tinker Bell #Stellaluna - Stellaluna #Pokemon X&Y - Pikachu, Braixen and Chespin #Tennessee Tuxedo - Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley Villains: #Smoke #Ignignokt and Err (The Mooninites) Voice Cast: *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin, Simon *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Cam Clarke - Leonardo *Rob Paulsen - Raphael *Barry Gordon - Donatello *Townsend Coleman - Roger and Michelangelo *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Paul Fusco - ALF *Danny Goldman - Brainy Smurf *Janice Karman - Theodore *Jason Marsden - Michael *Don Messick - Papa Smurf and Scrappy Doo *Lorenzo Music - Garfield *Laurie O'Brien - Mom *Frank Oz - Miss Piggy *Lindsay Parker - Corey *George C. Scott - Smoke *Dave Goelz - Gonzo *Jeannie Elias - Huey Duck *Pamela Segall - Dewey Duck *E.G. Daily - Louie Duck *Frank Welker - Slimer, Hefty Smurf and Scooby Doo *Steve Whitmire - Kermit *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Tom Kenny - Spongebob Squarepants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Samuel Vincent - Double-D *Matt Hill - Ed *Amanda Bynes - Nellie *Anndi McAfee - Joy *Maria Bamford - Aranea *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Nika Futterman - Sticks the Jungle Badger *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck - Spike *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer *Dee Bradley Baker - Sundae *Kevin Carlson - Timmy the Tooth *Todd Mattox - Brushbrush *Dana Snyder - Master Shake *Carey Means - Frylock *Dave Willis - Ignignokt and Meatwad *Matt Maiellaro - Err *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Chiara Zanni- Stellaluna *Ikue Otani - Pikachu *Eileen Stevens - Braixen *Suzy Myers - Chespin *Don Adams - Tennessee Tuxedo *Bradley Bolke - Chumley Walrus Live Actors: *Dean Wendt - Barney *Julie Johnson - Baby Bop *Patty Wirtz - B.J *Ronald McDonald - Himself *Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd - Doc Emmett Brown *Imagination Movers - Themselves Places: * Song's: # Transcript: *Cartoon All Stars 2: Smoke Strikes Back (Transcript) Trivia: * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers